The Loneliest
by Misty Magix
Summary: Zakuro leaves the Mews. That's all I can come up with. Lol! It's my first fic so don't crush me. R&R! Please and thank you, for reading!


The Loneliest…

A one-shot, song-fic about Zakuro.

Lyrics by: MistyMagix

A/N: My first fan-fic, so please be nice.

_Nothing can save me;_

_No one can help me;_

_God is not my tourniquet._

_No one is here;_

_No one is with me;_

_And, I'm all alone._

This is how Mew Zakuro felt every single day; of course she would let no one know it.

She would see people walking down the street; little kids having fun with their parents, high school students gossiping, and cute couples holding hands.

_You've gotta hold your own,_

_And stand alone;_

Oh! How she longed for it all! The freedom! The fresh air! But… She could never have any of it, not now that she had chosen to be a model. She had obligations to her agency, her fans, and her fellow models; not to mention, now she had obligations to Ryou, Keiichiro, and all the Mews.

_You better watch you back,_

_And fight the attack._

And, Pie was acting like he liked her, in their last battle. It was weird! She did like him, but… She was… Afraid? She just didn't want to get hurt, especially by a boy. –Or in this case alien- It was the way she was trained, as a model, not to trust anyone; especially boys.

'_Cause, no one will help you;_

_No one will save you;_

_Everyone hurts you,_

_They all desert you._

How would she ever be able to love, to care, to cry, or smile!

"Mint, do you think I'm… heartless?" Zakuro asked Mint one day, after Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding had left; and, Ryou went to his lab and Keiichiro to the kitchen.

"Why would you ask that, Zakuro-san!" Mint screeched, as she put down her tea cup and her eyes grew wide.

"No reason. I was just asking." Was Zakuro's answer.

"Of course I don't think you're heartless, Zakuro-san! You're wonderful!" Mint praised.

"Mint, be honest." Zakuro demanded.

Mint frowned, "Well… To most people… You would seem like a cold heartless snob. But, I think you're wonderful! Amazing!" Mint worshiped.

"Thanks, Mint. I have to go." Zakuro said as she got up and walked out of the café.

_Hold your own._

'_Cause there ain't no one in this world that's gonna hold you down;_

_There ain't nothin' on this earth that's gettin' in your way;_

_It ain't no misconception!_

Zakuro went outside and waited for her limousine to arrive; once it did, she got in and drove to her agency.

When she got their, she changed into the outfit they left in her dressing room and walked out with a face as cold as ice. She ran into Chimera, _'Great… Just what I need…'_ Zakuro thought to herself.

"Like hey, Zakuro! Like, what's with that, like, outfit you're, like, wearing?" Chimera scoffed. "Like, are you, like, planning on, like, digging through, like, a, like, dumpster, or, like, something?"

Zakuro smirked, "Well, at least I don't look like I've already done it; and, I don't smell like it either." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Chimera fumed mad and stomped in the other direction. "LIKE, UUGGHH!"

_Stand alone._

'_Cause there ain't no one in this world that's gonna stand by you;_

_Everyone on this earth is gonna turn around;_

_And stab you in the back!_

Zakuro truly believed all these thoughts that were running through her head; in fact, she wrote the song! And, she was going to record it, as her single, latter that afternoon.

Latter that night

Zakuro Fujiwara had finally gotten home. She sat on her sofa and turned on the TV.

She really didn't look at it –it looked at her- She started thinking…

'_I can't love Pie… But, I can't fight Pie… So, I can't see Pie; which means… I'll write them a note and send them my uniform and power pendent; I'm sure they'll understand… If they really are my friends… They'll accept it."_

So, Zakuro Fujiwara got out a piece of paper and a pen; she started writing:

_My dear friends._

_I know this will hurt you, deeply but… I've decided to leave Tokyo Mew Mew; as well as Japan. I'm moving to America and changing my name. I'm tired of this life, and I don't want it any more. I'm sorry I have to leave you all, but I can't come back and I can't let any old ties keep me connected here. I'm leaving tomorrow and I will never return; you'll never hear from me again. So, I am terribly sorry, but this is how it must be._

_Good bye, my dear friends._

_Forever A Mew: Zakuro…_

The next morning.

Zakuro dropped her uniform and power pendant on the steps of the café early this morning, then she took her limo to the airport and left to America.

'_I'm sorry…'_

Renee Roberts thought once the plane had taken off.

_You've gotta hold your own;_

_And stand alone._

_You better watch your back;_

_And fight the attack,_

'_Cause no one will help you;_

_No one will save you;_

_Everyone hurts you;_

_They all desert you._

So, this would be the start of her new life…

A/N: TA DA! 915 Words! And, 7 pages! WOOHOO! What did you think? Did it suck? Was it

good? Well? This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! If a lot of people like it, I might consider continuing, so if you want a sequel just let me know! Sayonara! Bai-Bai! 


End file.
